


The Rider's Guardian

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Danger, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humour, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: Robbie tells Gabriel about his plans of a future with you. But, what happens to your relationship when their car is riddled with fire and bullets? What happens when you become tied to the Ghost Rider?Inspired by 4x06 - The Good Samaritan





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it too xx

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-lEvS_AsgSMw/WS3sqiVefUI/AAAAAAAARNk/7OY41delyjQx2Fi6LiDIoYPZ9EoChflSQCLcB/s1600/robbie%2Breyes2.gif)

"Hey, what do you say to hanging with me and (Y/n) tonight?" Robbie asked with a smile. Gabriel chuckled and shook his head at his brother. 

"No way, it's a school night." He reminded but his older brother was filled with adrenaline. 

"Come on, hermantio ( _‘little brother’_ ). She's making your favourite pasta." Robbie said slowly, hoping to sway his brother from his decision. Gabriel smiled at Robbie and eventually caved at his brother’s suggestion. 

"Fine but only if she promises to help me with my assignment instead of you." The younger Reyes conceded. 

"That's more like it." Robbie laughed out loud and leaned forward to hit the second speed-dial button and place it on speaker. The phone rang a few times before being answered. 

"Hey." Your happy voice shone through the phone line and Gabe saw the way his brother's eyes twinkled. 

"Hey, baby." Robbie replied and glanced over at Gabe with a smirk, "Our little dinner date's going to have a gate-crasher."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Gabe felt like eating pasta." Robbie chuckled as Gabe lightly hit his arm when his brother made it sound like it was sabotage. The older Reyes brother loved blaming Gabe on things and watching his reaction.

"Perfect!" You beamed as the sound of the oven was heard being shut. 

"Perfect?" Robbie wondered with a soft chuckle, "Miel ( _‘honey’_ ), I just told you that our date was cancelled."

"Well, yes, but I was already making Gabe some pasta for you to take back." You explained. "I think I love him a bit more than you."

"Told you!" Gabriel exclaimed, pointing a finger at his brother who only swatted it away while laughing. 

"We need to talk after I get back." 

"What ever you want, Robbie." You chuckled. "I'll see you both later. Drive safe." 

"Before you go..." Robbie halted and you paused for a minute before hanging up. 

"Yes?"

"Que llevas puesto?" ( _‘What are you wearing?’_ )

"Wouldn't you like to know." You smirked and cut the call, your laugh echoing through the Charger. Gabe rolled his eyes at his brother and stared out onto the open road. 

"Just move-in with her." 

"Qué?" ( _‘What?’_ )

"I'm serious. You spend so much time with each other, I think you should make a move." Gabe repeated honestly. Smiling at his brother's comment, Robbie kept his eyes fixed on the road. 

"That’s what you think?" He wondered and Gabe sighed softy as he leaned against the car window and stared out. 

"I like her, Robbie, and it'd be nice to make her part of the family. You know, like officially." 

Part of the family. Robbie would have scoffed if he hadn't already thought of you as family. 

You were perfect to him. Gabriel approved. Uncle Eli might be hesitant to have you around but Robbie was sure that he could win him over later. 

"I'm glad you're here hermantio." Robbie nodded. "This is my last race." 

"What?" Gabe frowned, turning to look at his brother half-expecting him to crack into a laugh but Robbie held a serious expression. 

"Why? I thought you love it?" 

"For (Y/n)."

Gabriel chuckled to himself and stared out in front of him as street signs passed by. 

"If you're giving up racing then I hope you plan on proposing to her." He stated. Robbie reached one hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box which he then handed over to Gabe. 

"One step ahead of you." He smirked. Gabe's eyes widened as he grabbed the box with excitement and stared at it with a smile. 

"Really? You're actually-? Finally, man!" He exclaimed, unable to put to words how eager he was for this. 

Truthfully, Robbie had thought about it for a while. Giving up his hobby for a normal – stable – life with you and his brother was far more appealing than constantly risking his life. 

Just as he was about to explain the details to Gabriel - a nightmare began. 

An unmarked car, raised guns, bullets ... and a terrible fire.


	2. The Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: It gets a lot more gritty from here on in xx

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-lEvS_AsgSMw/WS3sqiVefUI/AAAAAAAARNk/7OY41delyjQx2Fi6LiDIoYPZ9EoChflSQCLcB/s1600/robbie%2Breyes2.gif)

_(Y/n) receives a call from Robbie’s phone where the police inform her of the attack. She grabs the first taxi she finds (forgetting that she had a motorcycle) and rides to the scene of the crime…_

You slammed the cab door shut as your eyes found their landing on the bright blue and red lights of the emergency services. Your heart dropped in the pit of your stomach. You could see the crowd that was amassing behind the barriers and their confused chatter. Your feet bolted in the direction of the chaos and you hoped - no, prayed - that it was all just a misunderstanding, that the car that was attacked belonged to another unfortunate soul and not to the two people that you loved. 

Butting shoulders and arms with people who clamoured over one another to try and identify the party involved, you felt the twisting sensation in your stomach intensify. 

You were nauseous and wanted nothing more than to stop and throw up on the side of the street but something told you that you needed to pull through the terror and keep going. 

Just as you got to the front of the barricades that were put up, an officer lifted his hand and blocked you from going further.

“Ma’am this is an active scene. We can’t let you-”

“No.” You whispered, your knees started to buckle when your eyes darted back to the black vehicle that had overturned in the street. The windscreen had shattered onto the black tar and, dangling from the wreckage was a small pendant that was familiar to the Reyes brothers. 

It was your gift to Robbie. It’s how you knew that this was their car. 

“Ma’am?” The officer repeated and shook his head when you tried to break past him. “Hey! I told you that this is a crime scene.” 

“That’s my family!” You snapped angrily. You’d be damned if you couldn’t get through and find Robbie and Gabriel. 

You wished that they never drove out to your place. Maybe if you were the one who went to their place, you’d be the one on the other side of this mess. 

Suddenly, there was a heavy weight on your right shoulder. Flinching, you looked up at the stranger and found a man who was wearing a black leather jacket. He seemed to be older and looked like he had been up all night. 

“She just told you that she was family.” He repeated to the officer in charge. “She’s meant to be there.” 

The officer looked at the man for a good minute before finally returning his gaze to you and nodding with a huff. 

He moved to the side and you bolted forward so fast that you forgot to thank the man who came to your aid. 

In that moment, all you could think of were Robbie and Gabriel potentially being dead.


	3. The Ambulance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: My feels! If you’re enjoying the series, feel free to drop a comment. I love reading and replying to you! xx

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-lEvS_AsgSMw/WS3sqiVefUI/AAAAAAAARNk/7OY41delyjQx2Fi6LiDIoYPZ9EoChflSQCLcB/s1600/robbie%2Breyes2.gif)

There was fire licking at the powerline and in random places on the ground. You ran to the car hoping to see inside but you were stopped by a second officer, who frowned.

“Ma’am, the passenger is being loaded into the ambulance. There’s nobody here.” He informed. 

Passenger had to mean Gabe, right? 

Your heart skipped a beat and you side-stepped away from the car and towards an ambulance that was parked close-by while the second vehicle rang its siren and sped off to the hospital. 

As you approached the white van, you were met with two more police officers, both with grim expressions. 

“Excuse me but are you (Y/n), girlfriend of Robbie Reyes, one of the crash victims?” The female officer said. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat and nodded in response. You didn’t need any more bad news - not tonight. 

The officers glanced at one another and sighed. 

“Mr Reyes gave us your name to discuss this matter with.” The second officer said. “Eli Morrow, the uncle to the Reyes brothers, has been arrested as a suspect for the murder of 4 employees at Momentum Labs.”

This was exactly the type of news that you had not wanted to hear. The boys were involved in a shooting and their uncle had been arrested and, what, you were supposed to be the bearer of bad news? 

Just as you swam in your thoughts about what was happening, you heard a voice from inside the ambulance. 

“I said stop!” 

_Gabriel_ , you thought to yourself. He was your first priority. 

Looking back at the officers, you sighed as your foot tapped impatiently. 

“Listen, I need to be in there right now. I’ll be at the hospital if you want to ask questions but I can’t do them right now.”

You were in a small stroke of luck when the officers nodded and stepped-aside. They seemed to understand the situation and the fact that your mind was occupied elsewhere. 

“No! I’m not going anywhere without my brother!” Gabriel’s voice echoed in the back of the van. You wanted to engulf the young boy but was caught up, again, explaining your relation to a paramedic outside the van briefly before being given the green light. 

Why was there so much security? A stupid question but still. 

Placing your foot on the silver pedestal, you pulled yourself up and into the ambulance where Gabriel was giving the nurses a hard time from his place in the stretcher. 

The poor boy was covered in scratches and bruises, a large smear of blood ran across the right of his forehead that was had not yet dried. You may have heard the word ‘paralysis’ from a doctor to the side but you didn’t have time to question it and revealed yourself to Robbie’s brother, breaking through the crowd of professionals. 

“(Y/n),” Gabriel gasped and reached out for you. Offering a smile, you were relieved to see that he was alive and took his hands in your own.

“Hey, Bookworm.” You teased hoping to get the young boy to smile but it was in vain as Gabriel was still in shock. 

“(Y/n), where’s Robbie? Is he okay?” He asked you frantically. Racking your brain, you rubbed his arm gently and spoke in a calm tone.

“He’s fine.” You lied to put the boy at ease. “They took him to the hospital just a while back.” 

“But-”

“We need to take him now.” A nurse interrupted. “Unless you’re his immediate family, we can’t let you stay.”

Your heart dropped once again at the thought of leaving Gabriel on his own. You were dating Robbie but it wasn’t enough to make you ‘immediate family’.

“Miss?” The nurse called out once again, a pen sitting against the clipboard ready to scratch at the paper. “What’s your relation to the patient?”

Your heart raced. You were worried that you’d be sent away. There was a voice in your head that told you to lie but the words weren’t coming out. “I’m (Y/n)-”

“Reyes.” Gabriel finished, looking to the nurse. “(Y/n) Reyes. She’s with my brother.”

If he wasn’t injured, you might have scolded him. You had always advised him against lying, wanting to keep his innocence. But even you knew that, sometimes, situations bent the rules. 

So, instead, you turned to the nurse and gave a curt nod.

“I’m family.”

You wished that the ride to the hospital was easy but it was far from the word. Gabriel started losing blood and the doctors frantically worked to keep him conscious. He’d fade and then come back.

You didn’t know how much more you could take. You didn’t know where Robbie was. 

You didn’t know anything anymore.

So, you sat in the ambulance silently and in fear. You didn’t have any answers so you just built up all the questions.


	4. The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I’m glad you’re all enjoying this mini-series. We’re almost done! xx

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-lEvS_AsgSMw/WS3sqiVefUI/AAAAAAAARNk/7OY41delyjQx2Fi6LiDIoYPZ9EoChflSQCLcB/s1600/robbie%2Breyes2.gif)

The hospital was a place you had visited a few times before for smaller things so you knew how to get around. 

Today, however, it was like you had stepped foot into an impossible labyrinth. 

The signs looked foreign and you kept forgetting where you were, constantly asking for help from the staff. You had been told of Robbie’s location to be in ‘G Ward, Room 12A’, at least three times but it didn’t stop you from asking a fourth time. 

After turning corners and walking through corridors, passing ill patients on the way, you finally found yourself standing in front of Room 12A. 

Reaching for the handle, you noticed how much your hand trembled from the fear of what was waiting inside. 

_Robbie is fine_ , you told yourself. _He’s alive._

Pressing the latch down, you pushed the door in with your shoulder and walked in. Your eyes landed on the medical room and the bed sitting in the middle of it. 

Laying on the mattress was Robbie, his back slightly elevated and eyes closed. His fingers twitched at the sound of the door closing and your footsteps drawing nea.

He was asleep so you softly took his hand. It wasn’t enough to see him. You needed to feel his skin to ensure that you weren’t being deceived. When you touched his hand, Robbie took in a sharp breath and opened his eyes quickly.

“Hey, take it easy.” You whispered when he started to panic for a moment. 

Robbie’s eyes settled on you next to him and took a moment to register that it wasn’t his imagination playing tricks on him. 

“(Y/n), where’s Gabe?” Robbie asked, his throat scratching painfully as he spoke. “Is he okay?” 

“They found two bullets in his waist.” You told him softly and watched at Robbie’s hopeful expression fell. “They’re operating on him at the-”

_Knock, knock!_ “(Y/n) Reyes?” 

A new nurse wondered from the doorway before walking in and over to the pair with a clipboard in hand. 

“I was sent to inform you that Gabriel’s procedure is still ongoing due to the delicacy of the situation. But we’ll inform you the moment it’s completed.” 

You nodded at the information and the man left promptly, quite aware that he had interrupted something.

Letting out a shaky breath, you ran your fingers through your hair. You had been on edge from the moment that you received the phone call and hadn’t been given a moment to breathe properly. 

You heard Robbie shift in his bed and turned to look at him sitting up. 

“Be careful.” You said softly and moved you hand from his to his shoulder. 

“(Y/n) Reyes.” Robbie chuckled before grimacing from the pain in his chest. 

Grabbing a glass of water from the side table, you brought it to his lips, gently tipping the glass back as he swallowed.

“That was Gabe.” You confessed. “They wouldn’t let me in, otherwise.” 

Robbie took the glass from your hands and motioned for you come closer with his finger. Squinting, you did as he asked and found that Robbie pressed the cool glass against your lips instead.

“Drink.” He whispered. “I don’t think you have since this madness started.” 

This is why you loved him. 

It was only after you took a few sips of water that you realised how thirsty you had become.

Robbie smiled as he watched you down the liquid. “‘Reyes’ suits you.” 

You stopped drinking and took the glass from him with a sad smile. “That’s the meds talking.” You told him. 

The doctors had told you that he was dosed up on heavy medications to ease his pain but they didn’t seem to be doing anything for him given that he kept wincing. 

“It’s not the meds.” Robbie frowned. You copied his expression, not understanding what he was trying to say. 

Robbie sighed and looked at where his jacket hung on the back of a chair. “My pocket.”

You leaned off the bed, set the glass down and pulled his jacket off the seat, bringing it over. You put your hand into the first pocket and found nothing, so you turned the jacket around and tried the second one. 

That’s when your fingers hit something small and you pulled out a red velvet box. 

“Robbie.” You whispered. 

This was a whole new level of being unable to comprehend your current life. You were supposed to be the happiest at this moment but you kept thinking about the reality. Robbie reach over and smiled softly.

“May I?” He asked. 

Nodding, you passed over the box to the young man. Robbie popped it open and freed the band from its cushion. Casting the box aside, he held the ring out to you and took in as deep a breath he could without erupting into a coughing fit.

“Will you be my-”

“Yes.” You interrupted. “A hundred times yes.” 

Robbie chuckled and slipped the sparkling band on your ring finger, “I know.” He smiled and pressed a kiss on the back of your hand. 

He didn’t think that this was how the proposal would happen but Robbie couldn’t lie, the way his heart skipped in his chest when he gave you the ring was exactly as he imagined it. 

Robbie opened his mouth to tell you about how he had planned for months and that he was going to be a romantic and propose after your dinner date but his mind suddenly flew to another family member who hadn’t shown up.

"Where's Tio?" _(‘Uncle’)_

Your eyebrows knitted together as you thought about what to say and dropped your hand to the bed. Unable to deliver any more bad news, you cleared your throat and forced a gentle smile. 

"Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk about it tomorrow?" You suggested, readying yourself to stand but Robbie held onto your wrist and kept you from leaving.

"(Y/n)?"

You didn't want to tell him. Not after everything that he had just gone through. But the look on his face was so desperate that you couldn't lie to him forever. 

Taking a seat on the edge of his bed, you sighed and kept your eyes trained on his hand where you traced absentminded circles. 

"Robbie..." you began softly. "There was an incident at Momentum Labs."


	5. The Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have for the moment. Happy reading! <3

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-lEvS_AsgSMw/WS3sqiVefUI/AAAAAAAARNk/7OY41delyjQx2Fi6LiDIoYPZ9EoChflSQCLcB/s1600/robbie%2Breyes2.gif)

_There was an incident at Momentum Labs. _That’s what his fiancée had told him.__

__"What?" Robbie blurted in shock._ _

__You shook your head with the inability to comprehend the timing of this event and sighed._ _

__"Just as you and Gabe were being taken to the hospital, the police visited and told me that Eli was the prime murder suspect of his boss."_ _

__Silence. That’s all there was between you both. Not only had the Reyes brothers been attacked but their uncle was soon to be taken from them._ _

__How had all of their lives been flipped and shaken before being flipped again?_ _

__"This is all my fault." You whispered suddenly. Robbie frowned and looked at his fiancée._ _

__"What?"_ _

__"If I never set our date at my place then none of this..."_ _

__Robbie reached out and tangled his fingers in your hair, pushing them behind your ear and pulling you close so you were resting your forehead on his._ _

__"Hey, this wasn't you, alright?" He told you. "No tienes la culpa." _(‘You’re not to blame’)__ _

__He would have stayed like that with you until the next doctor entered the ward but a strange sound of sizzling filled the air and Robbie's eyes were pulled from your warm (e/c) pools to smoke blowing behind your shoulder._ _

__“Miel?”_ _

__Your pulled back suddenly and your face scrunched up in pain as you got to your feet and stepped away from Robbie._ _

__It was agonizing; almost like someone was tracing a hot rod on the back of your shoulder and taking their sweet time to trace a pattern repeatedly. You peeled off your top and faced your back towards the mirror hanging on the wall, desperate to see what was burning into your skin and couldn’t believe what you saw._ _

__“You didn’t tell me that you got a tattoo.” Robbie said softly, his eyes wide at the glowing red mark on your shoulder._ _

__You shook your head. Your own eyes staring in shock too._ _

__“I didn’t.” You replied. “So, what is that?”_ _

___“She just told you that she was family.”_ You remembered the stranger saying as his hand sat on your shoulder. “She’s meant to be there.”_ _

__“Oh my god.” You realised and turned to Robbie._ _

__“Que es?” _(‘What is it?’)__ _

__You held your top in your hand and ran back to Robbie, sitting on his bed. Pushing your hair behind your ear, you started to explain a theory._ _

__“There was a man at the crime scene who helped me get past the officers and he touched my shoulder.” You told him. “That can’t be a coincidence.”_ _

__And, while it wasn’t, it also didn’t make a lick of sense._ _

__How could someone brand you hours ago and you’d only feel the effect now? More importantly, how could someone even brand you at all?_ _

__Robbie sighed and shook his head. He was thinking along the same lines and was coming up short for an explanation too. “I don’t know but we’ll figure it out.” He started to trace his fingers delicately across the mark and felt the heat radiating off the lines._ _

__It wasn’t natural._ _

__“Hm.” He hummed to himself and you squinted when you caught him smirk lightly. “You should have gotten a tattoo sooner. Creo que es caliente.” _(‘I think it’s hot’)__ _

__You laughed at him and Robbie stole a kiss only to pull back suddenly as his lips burned._ _

__“Robbie?” Worry laced your voice for the millionth time that day._ _

__Your fiancée gently guided you away from him and looked away as his skin burned. Despite being pushed away, you persisted and stayed._ _

__You watched on in horror as his flesh began to singe and burn, turning a charcoal black. Robbie groaned as the heat started to build and you used a hand to shield your face from the fire-red that protruded through his skin._ _

__In a matter of seconds, Robbie’s face had melted away and been replaced with a bare skull on fire. You would have been lying if you said that you weren’t terrified but you knew that, deep down, it was still Robbie._ _

__As you stared at him, the skull returned the favour and glanced down at your shoulder before tilting his head up. The flames extinguished and the skull started to reverse the process._ _

__Muscles, veins, skin – Robbie started piecing back together until he was whole again. The young man gave a sad look of apology on his face and you couldn’t help but sigh with your lips curving at the corners slightly._ _

__“I guess we were both affected by something.”_ _

__The door to the ward was knocked on twice before being opened by the same nurse who had spoken to them earlier. The man cleared his throat and averted his eyes from where you were sitting mostly topless._ _

__“Sorry to interrupt but Gabriel is out of surgery now and is recovering in the east wing.” He told you both. You quickly slipped your top on and turned to Robbie, leaning forward and kissing him softly._ _

__“I’ll go see him.” You hopped off the bed and placed his mobile phone from the bedside table to near his hand. “Call me if you need anything.”_ _

__Nodding, Robbie watched quietly as you followed the nurse out and realised how terrified he was in that moment._ _

__Terrified of how injured his little brother was and terrified that he had somehow cursed his fiancée because of his deal with the Devil._ _


End file.
